


Even Castiel Isn't Oblivious Enough... or Maybe He Is

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Castiel Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (no offense intended to cishet readers I love you), Adorable Castiel, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cas is oblivious but he doesn't realize it, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel THINKS he Ships Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Human AU, I think that's enough tags, LITERALLY NOBODY IS STRAIGHT DON'T @ ME, M/M, Matchmaker Castiel, Oblivious Castiel, Sabriel figures their shit out first, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, a sidenote: Castiel is an adorable idiot, because they always fuckin do, but Destiel get there eventually, but still an idiot, cishets don't exist in this universe sorry, enjoy, he's legit oblivious to being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Every time the four of them were in a room together, he would watch Dean just staring at Gabriel, and as soon as he looked away, Gabriel would stare at Dean.Like this:Dean was watching Gabriel, who was sitting in the windowsill, and talking to Cas, who was behind him. Sam said something and Dean turned his head to give him his attention, and just like that… Gabriel’s eyes flicked over to Dean, situated next to his brother on the couch.orIn which Castiel needs to learn some things about his brother and his best friend. And about himself, while he's at it.





	Even Castiel Isn't Oblivious Enough... or Maybe He Is

**Author's Note:**

> FDKDKDK I LOVED THIS IDEA SO MUCH AND IT CAME AND SMACKED ME IN THE FACE OUT OF NOWHERE.
> 
> This was written for the Castiel Bingo. It covers the square 'Matchmaker'. It didn't say he had to be a good one ;-)
> 
> Partially inspired by the end of the movie _Isn't It Romantic_.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

They all thought he was innocent, oblivious, and awkward. They all thought if he attempted anything like this it would be so obvious and not at all subtle, and it would absolutely void everything he did.

But oh, boy, was he going to prove them wrong.

Because Castiel saw the way that his brother looked at his best friend. And he saw the way his best friend looked back. And he had plans upon plans.

(Plan A: subtle hinting. If that was too subtle, Plan B: schedule group events with both of them and leave them hanging. If they didn’t take the bait, Plan C: get his best friend’s brother in on it. And then… well, after that was Plan D for ‘dumbasses’.)

And that was what had gotten him here, inside the Winchesters’ home at 4pm, scarfing down popcorn and binging Indiana Jones movies with Dean. He kept glancing over at him, but he seemed wholly invested in the movie.

At an act break, Cas grabbed the remote and paused it. “I need more water.”

“Cool,” Dean muttered, staring abashedly at the coffee table. “Be quick.”

As he (slowly) refilled his cup from the water pitcher the family kept in their fridge, he thought to himself. _How do I bring this up pointedly without arousing suspicion._ As he finally closed the fridge door to Dean lounging in the doorway, watching him impatiently, he sighed. _Apparently by taking too long._

“What’s up man? Did you forget where the kitchen was?”

Cas grinned. “Yes. I thought it was on Mars. Had to get in a rocket and everything and by the time I realized I was wrong I was several hours away.” Dean smirked.

“You’re the best, you idiot.” He turned away and looked over his shoulder. “Now c’mon. I wanna know what happens to Harrison Ford!”

Cas scoffed. “You’ve seen the movie twelve thousand times, Dean, I think you know what happens.”

“Nope. Every time the credits roll, I forget. Just so that I can experience it all again.” Those last four words sounded loaded, and Cas could guess why – Gabriel. Double entendres were Dean’s specialty, although usually he meant them with a sexual connotation.

Gabriel was Castiel’s older brother. Not much older, though – only a year. Dean was a year younger than he was, but as long as Cas could remember he’d been staring at Gabriel with full-on heart-eyes and making both Castiel and Sam want to kill themselves. But ah, well. At least all the tension would be resolved… if all went well with Cas’ plan.

“Gabriel was telling me the other day,” he said suddenly as he crossed the room to sit down next to Dean, “that something happened recently that… opened his eyes. And now there’s someone that he just realized he’s interested in, and he’s always been interested, he just didn’t know it yet.”

Dean looked up at him in surprise. “Why you tellin’ me? Did the bitch make you uncomfortable? Cause I wouldn’t want to hear about that kinda stuff from Sammy. I do _not _need to think about that kid being ‘interested’ in people.”

Cas frowned. That wasn’t the reaction he’d hoped for. “No, I was just… trying to figure out who it was. Maybe that person likes him back.”

Dean snorted. “I doubt it. He’s a right pain in the ass, even if he can make a joke. I wouldn’t date him if you put a gun to my head. Now come on, let’s watch this movie!”

Cas sighed and pressed the play button. He really had his work cut out for him.

#~+~#

“Gabriel, do you have any idea how annoying it is to watch you pine?”

Gabriel looked at him so quickly Cas feared he would strain his neck. “Pine? _What_? I’m not- I’m not _pining_, that’s ridiculous, I’m not… who told you that?”

“Your face did. I’ve seen the way you look at my best friend, and I just want you to talk to him. I do not want to keep dealing with the unresolved tension between you two.”

“He’s your best friend?”

“Of course he is, you imbecile! That isn’t the point. The point is _tell him how you feel_, because he feels the same way!”

Gabriel put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, Jesus. And how about in return you never yell at me again, alright baby bro? Cause that was way more terrifying than someone as adorable as you has any right to be.”

Cas rolled his eyes and walked away from a smirking Gabriel.

#~+~#

Only then nothing changed. At least, nothing that Cas saw. It really was starting to drive him insane.

Every time the four of them were in a room together, he would watch Dean just staring at Gabriel, and as soon as he looked away, Gabriel would stare at Dean.

Like this:

Dean was watching Gabriel, who was sitting in the windowsill, and talking to Cas, who was behind him. Sam said something and Dean turned his head to give him his attention, and just like that… Gabriel’s eyes flicked over to Dean, situated next to his brother on the couch.

It was a nasty little game of cat-and-mouse they were playing, and Castiel was fed up with it.

“Just stop, alright? I tried and it didn’t seem to make any difference, but would you guys at least talk through it if you refuse to… what’s Dean’s preferred phrase… ‘bang it out’?”

Everyone in the room stared at him, and he stared back, cross and defiant.

“What are you _talking _about, Cassie?”

“You and Dean!” He gestured between them. “You keep staring at each other and having all these ‘moments’ and I want it to be over.”

Sam turned to look at Gabe, who looked just as confused as he did. “Is that true?”

“No! I have no idea what my brother’s talking about. It’s like he’s gone completely off his rocker.”

Cas goggled at all of them. “You really don’t see it, do you? The way Gabriel always stares at him whenever he’s not looking, and as soon as he looks away- _boom_, Dean’s eyes are on him.”

Dean smirked. “Are you talking about just now?”

Cas nodded. “That is one example, yes.”

Dean stood up. “Come over here, buddy.” Cas obeyed, sitting down in his friend’s abandoned seat. Dean walked over to where Cas had been standing.

“Now look over at Gabriel,” he suggested. Cas did. And there, floating in the window just above Gabriel’s knees, was Dean’s face. “I was looking at you, Cas,” Dean’s voice said gently.

Gabriel piped up from where he still hadn’t moved. “And I was looking at _Samster_, Cassie, not Dean-o. Three weeks ago, when you told me to ‘talk to him’ because he ‘feels the same way’? I was thinking of a different Winchester than you were. But I did it. I told Sam how I felt, and Sam felt the same way. We’ve been dating for two and a half weeks now.”

Dean chimed in again. “Did you _really _want Gabriel and I to ‘bang it out’? Or was there something else going on there?”

Cas looked down and thought about it – _really _thought about it.

He thought about every time he’d had a movie marathon with Dean – just the two of them and six bags of popcorn, no parents or brothers to be found. He thought about every Christmas he’d had since he met Dean when he was six, and how every year Dean gave him the one thing he really cared about because he knew him _that well_. He thought about the time that he broke up with his boyfriend and Dean provided him with ice cream and stand-up comedy, and three weeks later Dean came out to him as bisexual and they ate nachos together. He thought about every ‘slumber party’ that Dean refused to call that because it was girly, every let’s-plan-the-best-possible-birthday-for-Sam get-together-slash-‘study session’, every school-year-end how Cas told Dean he wasn’t good at keeping in touch over the summer but somehow they always managed it.

“No,” he whispered. “I wanted you. I _want _you. I love you, Dean Winchester,” he murmured, in utter awe, finally realizing it for the first time. “I love you.”

Dean walked over to him and dropped a kiss on top of his head. “I love you too, Castiel Novak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's up with this but I'm happy with it. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought.
> 
> Love,  
-Dean


End file.
